


Idol Curiosity

by MoonlitMusings



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: Anal Sex, Consentacles, Double Penetration, M/M, also while buddy is in this it's only for like 3 paragraphs, and aliens kind of, literally just tentacle porn, there is plot but it exists exclusively to explain the tentacles, weird eldritch magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 11:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitMusings/pseuds/MoonlitMusings
Summary: “This is a terrible idea.”Peter sighed. “Whatever happened to you not believing in ghost stories?”“I still don't. But Idoremember what happened the last time you went around stealing stuff that belonged to an ancient alien civilization we know almost nothing about.”





	Idol Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> Huge thanks to my Valentacles pals for inspiring me to write this. I never would have done this without you and this event, and I'm glad to have the opportunity to contribute to this fandom's weird smut. It is, after all, what Sophie wants. Lol
> 
> Also this is unbeta'd, and written largely between 10pm and 1am, so I apologize for any errors.

“This is a terrible idea.”

Peter sighed. “Whatever happened to you not believing in ghost stories?”

“I still don't. But I _do_ remember what happened the last time you went around stealing stuff that belonged to an ancient alien civilization we know almost nothing about.”

“Juno, darling, I appreciate your concern, but I assure you this is a completely different situation. Plus, I made sure to research the client very thoroughly. With Rita's help, in fact! He's a perfectly average academic who doesn't seem at all inclined to attempt to murder anyone, much less an entire planet. He even seemed nervous about the theft, the poor thing.”

“Right, of course. Because it wasn’t an academic who hired you last time around.”

Peter was about to come back with a sarcastic retort, but it died on his lips when he really took in the way Juno looked. He was scowling and his arms were crossed, which wasn't unusual, but his nails were starting to dig into his bicep, and he was shifting slightly from foot to foot. If that didn't give it away, the way he way he was avoiding meeting Peter's eyes did. Juno was genuinely nervous. Peter's expression softened, and he stepped closer to Juno, reaching up to cup his cheek. Juno closed his eye and leaned into the touch, and Peter felt his heart stutter. God, but he loved this person.

“I promise you, love, I'll be fine. Aside from the client himself, who really is just trying to get an item back from an academic rival, I've also researched the item itself as extensively as I could, and there is nothing dangerous about it. It's only a statue. An inert artifact from a long-dead religion. Nothing to worry about.”

Juno sighed and opened his eye, finally meeting his gaze.

“You sure?”

“I'm positive.”

Juno nodded and put his hand over Peter's, turning his face to press a kiss to Peter's palm.

“Alright. Just... be careful, okay?”

“Always.” Peter leaned in and pressed a kiss to Juno’s lips; a soft, lingering thing to seal the promise. He would be careful. He was a professional, after all, and a damn good one at that. Plus, he had genuinely taken the whole ordeal with Miasma as a learning experience. He’d been more careful about the jobs he’d taken since then, thoroughly vetting potential clients and their requested items. He didn’t like being caught off-guard, and was not about to let it happen that dramatically again. He’d been exceedingly careful, and could not have been more certain that this was nothing more than a fun little museum heist for the sake of some research in an academic rivalry. A well-paying, amusing jaunt. So while he understood and genuinely appreciated Juno’s concern, there really was nothing to worry about. This time, there would be no terrible surprises.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Peter could admit, he didn’t really _need_ to take the job, strictly speaking. The last heist their team had pulled had been fairly big, and even after splitting the money up six ways, it was still plenty to keep him for a while. But, well, it had been ages since he’d pulled a good museum heist. They’d always been a favorite of his, and this one seemed fun, low-stakes, and paid relatively well. The professor who had hired him was a specialist in ancient xenoreligions, and had found this particular artifact on a dig. He had intended to study it before giving it to a museum near where it was found, but an academic rival had the audacity to sneak into his office and steal it. And as the rival worked for a large museum, the security it was now behind was more than the poor professor could handle. So, he started looking for a professional. It was all very dramatic, if a bit below Peter’s skill level, but sometimes you just needed a fun, easy heist to help you relax. And if he was able to use the extra money treat his lady to a day or two at a spa or some other short little vacation afterwards, well, that was just a bonus.

The man really did seem nervous about the whole “crime” thing when Peter, or rather Amyr Slate, finally met with him in person, so he did his best to sooth his nerves and assure him that the whole job would be done with the utmost discretion. It was his specialty, after all. They agreed on a time and place to meet after the heist to exchange the artifact and money, and then Peter was on a shuttle towards the museum, his plans already in place.

Luckily, his recon (namely hacking the security cameras with a little help from Rita) had shown him that the statue was being kept in a lab connected to an office rather than an official storage area or on display, where the security was much better. A rookie mistake. Once Peter was inside the museum, it was practically child's play to work his way into the lab, admiring the pieces on the way there, and find the idol.

It really was something to behold. Not terribly large, no more than 15, maybe 16 cm tall, but heavier than one might expect. Peter wasn’t sure what material it was made out of, but it was clearly some type of stone. Its almost greenish gray surface was polished smooth, and run through with thin black streaks, almost like marble. When he turned it in his hands, he could see that white specks became visible in the streaks when they caught the light just so, glinting like stars; as though the vastness of space was held within the statue, which was starting to crack under the strain of holding it in, its true contents starting to break through. And this was all to say nothing of the design itself. If he was being honest with himself, Peter couldn’t quite tell what it was supposed to be. He thought it was a creature of some sort. It looked to have three pairs of eyes set in an odd, triangular pattern on a smooth, face-like spot towards the top, and four wing-like bits wrapped around its back. There were what looked to be six feet of some kind at the bottom, their shape somewhere between a paw and a hand and a flipper, all tipped with sharp claws, though Peter couldn’t make out what limbs they may have been attached to. The thing was covered in limbs, some bent like arms or legs, some more like tentacles, all of them twisted around each other in an impressive knot. The tentacles in particular caught Peter’s eye as he turned the thing over, examining it. They almost seemed to pulse and slither as he did, yet it felt perfectly solid in his hands. An impressive illusion, he thought to himself. Perhaps it had to do with the fine, swirling patterns etched all over the idol’s surface. He changed his grip, bringing it closer to get a better look...

“Oh!” He only just managed to avoid dropping the idol, and held his breath, waiting to see if anyone had noticed his outburst. One of the claws had caught his hand and cut him. He looked at the wound. It was deeper than he would have expected, but nothing to be overly concerned about. He’d had far worse. The blood that had gotten on the idol in his surprised fumbling was more of an issue, but he doubted it was anything a cloth and some water couldn’t fix once he got somewhere safe.

Still concerned about his careless outburst, he decided to stop loitering and make his escape. Thankfully it went just as smoothly as his entrance, and it was no time at all before he was settled in back at his hotel, bandaging up the cut which was thankfully not deep enough to need stitches as he had first feared. Silly of him, really. The claws weren’t that sharp. The only way they could cut that deep is if they were intentionally used to do so. That done, he changed into some pajamas, turned off the lights, and climbed into bed. It was late, after all, and he wanted to deliver the statue to his employer as soon as he could, so he could get back to Juno all the sooner. Peter smiled at the thought. He hadn’t been gone all that long, only a week or so, but he had still missed his ladylove as he always did when he was away. As he drifted off, he let his mind linger on thoughts of his return, and the person waiting for him. Perhaps if he was lucky, his mind would continue on that track, and his dreams would be filled with warm smiles and eager kisses. Soon enough, he settled into sleep.

On the counter next to the sink, the idol sat, its surface still stained with now dried blood. In the dark quiet of the room, its eyes started to glow.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Peter didn't sleep as well as he thought he would. He didn't feel tired, necessarily, when he awoke, but just... off. And the blankets were twisted around him, like he’d been tossing and turning much more than usual. When he got up and dressed, he kept getting flickers of his dreams in his mind. Nothing coherent, mostly indecipherable whispers and vague shapes. It was slightly unsettling, but he decided not to worry about it. They were only dreams, after all. He’d had his fair share of unnerving and unpleasant dreams in his life, and one more wasn't cause for concern. He started packing, and remembered he had never cleaned off the statue the night before. The blood had dried on it, though there was less than he remembered, and considering the dark, smooth stone surface of the thing, he doubted it would stain. A damp cloth and a little time proved him right, and the idol looked as good as new when he set it carefully in a box. He took a moment to admire it once again as he did, its limbs looking even more like they were twitching and slithering than they had the night before. He decided that it had to be the different lighting and closed the box, putting it in his bag before doing a final sweep of the room to make sure he had all his things and had wiped all his prints, and setting out to meet his client.

The professor still looked quite nervous when they met up, but was visibly relieved when he peeked into the box and saw the idol nestled within. The exchange went smoothly, the professor transferring the money without issue and thanking Amyr profusely all the while. Amyr accepted the gratitude with his usual cool yet friendly demeanor, and a gentle sort of condescension — the poor man really wasn’t meant for crime — and left him to his recovered prize. He was sure the man’s research was genuinely interesting, and he was slightly tempted to stay and talk to him about it, but he had somewhere more important to be.

The trip to the place where Buddy had told him to meet the ship wasn’t terribly long, only three days, but it was longer than he would have liked. Normally spending such a short amount of time away from Juno didn’t bother him too terribly. He preferred to be together, of course, but needs must, and a week and a half wasn’t all that long, in the grand scheme of things. But he found his ability to patiently take the wait in stride was inhibited by how poorly he was sleeping. Each night it was the same: He didn’t wake until morning, but when he did, he felt oddly on-edge. His mind was filled with yet more vague memories of dark, mysterious shapes and chilling whispers, and his blankets were twisted around him, or on one occasion thrown off the bed entirely, and his pajamas and the sheets were oddly damp, as though he’d been sweating out a fever. The whole thing was unnerving, and he couldn’t wait to go back to sleeping next to Juno in their bed. Perhaps once he was, things would go back to normal. Lying together with him was always deeply calming, and Peter hoped it would be enough to stop whatever was going on with him.

When he finally got back on board, however, he found that he wouldn’t have as much time to relax together in their shared cabin as he had thought.

“It’ll just be for a few days,” Buddy explained. “You know I would rather have Jet fix it, the man’s a wizard with vehicles, but it turns out replacing the part is a multi-person job, and the shop we found didn’t have any in stock, so we have to wait for it to come in before they can fix it.”

“It’s perfectly fine, Buddy,” Peter replied. “I have no problem with finding a nice hotel to stay in while the ship is fixed. In fact, I was considering taking a few days’ vacation with Juno anyways. I’m only sorry I wasn’t here to help.”

Buddy waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t worry about it, Slick. Nothing you could have done. It’s an older ship, after all. It was only a matter of time before we needed to get something important replaced. It would have been nice if it hadn’t been part of the water recycling system, but it’s not like we can choose which parts break on us. You go find somewhere nice to stay, and let me know where. I’ll give you a call when everything is up and running again.”

And so he did. Luckily, the city they were just outside of was fairly large, and had a wide variety of accommodations to choose from. After conferring with Juno, they settled on a moderately upscale, but elegantly understated hotel a 20 minute drive from where the ship was getting repaired. They were even able to get a room on the third floor — a relief to Juno, who Peter had caught eyeing the towering glass skyscrapers around them warily. Peter sent off the name of the hotel to Buddy, and then set about getting settled in the room, and looking up restaurants for dinner with Juno. When they finally settled into bed that night, Peter felt more relaxed than he had since the heist. Juno was warm and solid against him — a comfortable weight with his head on Peter’s shoulder and a leg twined with his. Peter sighed as he pulled Juno slightly closer and kissed the top of his head, a soft smile on his face. He would sleep much better now. He was sure of it.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

It was one of Juno’s startled yelps that woke him up. Usually he found the noise adorable, but it was notably less so when it was waking him out of a dead sleep in the middle of the night.

“What the hell?!” Juno shouted in alarm, scrambling towards the edge of the bed. Peter looked over, and his eyes went wide at the mass of dark, writhing shapes between them. He too scrambled back, and when the things seemed to follow him, he leaned over the bed, reaching for a knife he knew was in his pants pocket. When something cool and slightly damp brushed his leg, however, it startled him off the bed, the shapes following him. He was blinded by a sudden flash of light, and blinked quickly, trying to adjust to the new light from the lamp that Juno had managed to turn on.

“Holy fuck!” Juno shouted as Peter’s vision came back to him. He looked up and blinked, and the dark, twisting shapes resolved themselves into a clearer image. Tentacles. All around him.

It was Peter’s turn to shout in alarm as he jumped to his feet, the things still following after him.

“Wait, shit, are those... Are those _attached_ to you?! What the _hell,_ Peter?!”

“Are they _what?_ No! That’s...” but even as he spoke he noticed the way they shifted as he turned his body. He grabbed his glasses off the bedside table and put them on hurriedly, then craned his neck to look over his shoulder and... oh god. Yes, there they were. Eight shiny black tentacles, sprouting from his back. Their color faded quickly from inky black into his own skin tone where they met his body, and he realized he could feel them — feel their muscles tensing at the base with the muscles in his back, and feel where they brushed against the bed and nightstand.

“Peter? Peter! Hey, are you— shit, no, of course you’re not okay. But are you... you look like you might pass out. Peter?”

It took a moment for Peter to realize Juno was talking to him, and he shook his head once he did, trying to clear it. He took a deep breath and tried to fight down the panic that was bubbling up inside him. Panic wouldn’t do him any good.

“Yes. Sorry, I...”

“Hey, just, sit down, okay?”

Peter nodded and slowly lowered himself to sit on the edge of the bed, flinching as he felt the tentacles slide over the mussed blankets. One rested next to him, cool and slightly damp against his thigh. Damp. Well, this explained his sheets for the past few nights, he supposed. He heard Juno suck in a sharp breath as he got a better view of Peter’s back.

“Goddamn,” he murmured emphatically. _”Fuck._ That’s... _how?”_

“I don’t know,” Peter replied, still staring at the limbs in shock as they waved absently in the air, like a cat’s tail. “I think... they may have appeared three or four days ago. I haven’t been sleeping well, and I keep having strange dreams and waking up to find the blankets a tangled mess. But I don’t know how or where they...” He trailed off as one tentacle caught the light, and he noticed that it wasn’t pitch black, as he had first thought. Instead, they seem to be littered with tiny white speckles, which glinted like stars in the light. As though they were made of the universe itself. It was a distinctly familiar sight. Something clicked into place in his mind.

“Oh.”

“Oh?”

“I...” he swallowed, and tried to take a deep breath, only for it to come out as a quiet, slightly hysterical laugh. “I think I might know where they came from.”

“What? Where?”

“You’re not going to like the answer.”

Juno’s eye narrowed.

“Why’s that?”

“Or maybe you will,” Peter continued, ignoring the question. “You do so like to be proven right, after all.”

“Right about _what?”_ Juno demanded, confused. Peter gave him a humorless smile.

“That I really should have learned not to agree to steal ancient alien artifacts after last time.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------

He explained his reasoning as best he could. It sounded ridiculous, of course, but there was no arguing that clearly _something_ bizarre had happened, and neither of them had any better ideas. Juno seemed particularly loath to admit it, but “weird ancient alien magic technology nonsense” was really the only explanation.

“You should call the guy you stole it for,” Juno advised. “Maybe he’ll have some answers.”

“Oh, yes, wonderful idea, Juno. Tell him I suddenly sprouted _tentacles._ That’s just asking them to lock me up for study.”

Juno fell silent for a moment, thinking. When he finally spoke, he had a cunning gleam in his eye that always made Peter’s heart beat a little faster.

“Maybe not,” he argued. “After all, what’s he gonna say? “Hey, this thief I hired to steal this precious artifact grew tentacles. We should study him!” He would just end up incriminating himself. If he’s really as nervous as you said he was, I doubt he’d want to take that risk.”

Peter considered that.

“You’re not wrong,” he finally said. “Though I’m still not certain that’s a risk _I’m_ willing to take, either. But he is our only lead. Perhaps...”

“Yeah?”

“Perhaps I will contact him, but keep it vague, at first. Ask if anything seems odd about the statue. If anything looks strange, or if any of his tests have come up with unusual results.”

Juno nodded. “Sounds good to me.”

Peter sent off the message quickly, but he had no clue what time it was for the professor, and no idea when he might reply, which left him and Juno sitting on the bed, with the tentacles still waving gently in the air around him.

“So...” Juno finally said. “What now?”

“Now we wait, and hope he responds sooner rather than later. Once he does, depending on the answer, I might see if he would be willing to meet somewhere. Preferably somewhere away from his university, or even his city, so I have the advantage.”

Juno nodded slowly, and they both fell silent again. That is, until Juno let out another startled yelp. Peter quickly turned to look at him.

“Sorry, I’m fine. I just wasn’t expecting one to touch me.”

Peter looked, and sure enough, one of the tentacles had reached towards Juno, and while it had retracted when he’d jumped, it was still hovering near him, seeming almost cautious.

“Sorry. They seem to just sort of...” Peter waved his hand in the air randomly, and Juno nodded.

“Yeah, I noticed. Still, that one almost seemed like it...” He fell quiet as the tentacle moved from where it had curled back, and started slowly coming closer to him again. His eye went wide, and Peter shifted, trying to get it further away from Juno. When he did, though, he found that rather than just trailing along with him, the limb actually curled back once more, and moved closer to Peter’s body.

“Hm...”

“What is it?”

“I thought they only moved randomly, but I think... I may actually be able to move them.” He focused on the same tentacle, and thought about it moving closer to Juno. It did, and Juno leaned back slightly, wary, but clearly curious as well. Peter pulled it back again.

“Apologies, love. I was just testing it out.”

“No, it’s, it’s fine. Just... weird is all. ...If you can move them,” he asked after a moment, “can you also... can you feel them?”

“I believe so, yes. Not really when they’re just like this, the same way you're not really aware of your arm when it's just sitting there, but I noticed after we realized they were attached to me that I can feel it when they touch things.”

“Huh.” Juno hesitated a moment before cautiously raising one hand towards the closest tentacle. “Can I...?”

“...If you like, yes.” Peter moved the tentacle towards Juno again, who met it halfway, carefully running his fingers over it, feather-light, before touching it more firmly. Peter’s breath caught.

“What does it feel like?”

“It’s... they seem to be very sensitive,” Peter managed, trying to keep his breathing steady as Juno ran his fingers higher up the limb, before wrapping a hand around it lightly and sliding it down to the tapered end. The tentacle seemed to shudder slightly, or maybe that was just Peter. “It’s like the whole thing is as sensitive as my fingertip.”

“Huh.” Juno watched curiously as the tip of the tentacle started to wind gently between his fingers, and Peter bit back a noise of... he wasn’t quite sure what he was feeling, if he was being perfectly honest. Juno’s eye snapped up to Peter’s face at the sound. “Shit, sorry, should I stop?” He went to pull his hand away, but the tentacle followed after.

“It’s fine,” Peter assured. “Just a bit overwhelming, at first. I’m not exactly used to the feeling. You...” he swallowed. “You don’t have to stop. Besides,” he added with a small, amused smile, “it seems to like you.” Once Juno stopped withdrawing, the tentacle pressed back into his hand, nudging against his palm. Juno let out a small, breathy laugh.

“Yeah, seems like it might.” Juno continued watching the limb, turning his hand as it wove between his fingers, and Peter moved closer, wanting to get a better look himself. When he did, the rest of the tentacles trailed after him, and another moved forward, towards Juno. Juno flinched slightly when it brushed against his arm, and both Peter and the limb recoiled, but Juno swiftly recovered and leaned back towards it, letting it run over his bicep.

“I guess they all do,” Peter breathed, trying not to be overwhelmed by the sensitivity of the tentacles as they ran over Juno's warm skin. Peter couldn't blame them, really. He'd usually rather be touching Juno than not, too. Which, he thought as the one weaving between Juno's fingers slid up to wrap lightly around his wrist, was probably why they were. If the things were part of him, then maybe the way they reached for Juno was just a manifestation of the way Peter wanted to. He placed a hand on Juno’s knee, the familiar feeling comforting and grounding, while he watched the tentacles explore Juno, and Juno, in turn, cautiously explore them. He watched the way they slid over him, dark black and glimmering faintly against the warm brown of Juno’s skin, and was surprised by the thought of how pretty the sight was. A couple more of the limbs moved forward slowly, almost seeming cautious, and one laid against his torso, its tip resting against his collar bone, while the other rested on this thigh. Juno didn’t flinch at the touch this time, instead almost seeming to lean into it slightly. That was, until the one on his thigh started sliding up the leg of his boxers.

“Woah! Hey-” he exclaimed, his leg jerking back reflexively. Peter moved back too, and the tentacle along with him, though it took a moment, almost like it was reluctant.

“Sorry! That was... I don’t know. I apologize.”

“No, it’s fine. Just surprised me is all.” Juno quickly resettled, but Peter peered at him curiously, considering.

“When you say “it’s fine,”” he asked slowly, “what exactly do you mean by that?”

“What?” Juno looked back up, meeting Peter’s eyes. His went wide after a moment. Peter wondered what he saw there. “I uh, I don’t know. Just... that it’s fine.”

“That what’s fine?” Peter pushed. The tentacles, _his_ tentacles, he corrected in his head, trying to get used to the thought, started to move back slightly, sliding off of Juno’s skin. Juno’s hand closed gently around the one still near his hand that was unwrapping from his wrist. Peter’s tentacles stopped moving. Juno’s mouth opened for a moment, then closed. His throat moved as he swallowed. He looked away, then met Peter’s gaze again, more steadily than before.

“You don’t have to stop.”

Peter sucked in a sharp breath, and then breathed it out slowly. He tried to say Juno’s name, but it came out as a whisper, only just audible in the quiet of the room. He cleared his throat. Tried again.

“Juno... what exactly do you want?”

Juno shrugged. “What do you?”

“I asked you first,” Peter deflected. That got a quiet laugh out of Juno.

“Shit, Peter, I don’t know,” he finally answered. “This is weird, obviously. And I have to say I told you so, because I did, but it’s... not _bad_ weird.”

“No?”

“No. I mean, _I_ don’t think so,” Juno backpedaled, suddenly slightly nervous. “If you do then we can just, I dunno, wait for that professor to call you back and just try to ignore them or something. But if... if you want to keep doing this,” he continued, squeezing the limb in his hand slightly, “then you can. Or if you wanna do... other things...” He trailed off, his eyes sliding away from Peter’s.

“What kind of other things?” Peter asked, leaning into Juno’s space. Juno turned back towards him, and suddenly their lips were only inches apart.

“Well...” Juno swallowed again. Peter wanted to put his mouth on that throat. “That one on my leg certainly seemed to have some ideas.”

“Ideas you’re interested in?”

Juno shrugged again, almost alarmingly cavalier considering what exactly they were discussing. Peter mostly just felt overwhelmed, with a panicked giddiness racing through his veins.

“I did a lot of experimenting in my 20s,” Juno replied, that wry smirk of his just peeking out at the corner of his mouth. Peter blinked. He had the feeling it could take all night to unpack that particular statement, especially considering the context, but the way Juno was looking at him, and the feeling of his breath against Peter’s lips, and the still new sensation of the sensitive tentacles exploring the expanse of Juno’s skin, made Peter decide that there were better ways to spend their time.

Peter wasn’t sure which one of them finally closed the distance between their lips, but he was certain he didn’t care. It was irrelevant in the face of all of the sensations he was experiencing. Kissing Juno was always amazing, and he loved running his hands all over Juno’s body, but this...

When they finally moved closer together, Peter’s tentacles had followed suit and all surged forward towards Juno. They ran over every inch of exposed skin, touching and caressing as lovingly as Peter’s hands. Their sensitivity made Peter hyper-aware of Juno’s skin: the warmth and softness of it, as well as the roughness, the ridges and valleys of his scars littering the smooth expanse, forming a topographical map of Juno’s history. Juno slid one arm around Peter, holding him closer, and in turn the tentacles held him tighter. Peter could feel the rise and fall of Juno’s breathing, the shifting of his muscles under his skin, and damn he was glad they had both only worn their underwear to bed so he didn’t have to wait for the feeling of skin against skin. After a minute, he started kissing his way across Juno’s cheek, along his jaw, and down to mouth and nip at his throat.

“Lie down, love,” he murmured against Juno’s flushed skin. Juno complied, the tentacles shifting to give him room to move. Peter quickly settled between Juno’s legs, and pushed their hips together hungrily, savoring the way Juno’s moans vibrated against his lips where they still worked at his neck.

“Shit, Peter... Goddamn,” Juno panted, moving beneath Peter as he tried to lean into every touch at once, pressing into all of the limbs touching and caressing him. Peter wasn’t bothering to try to control them at that moment, letting them instead roam Juno’s body as they pleased while he tried to get used to the glut of sensation. One of the tentacles slid over Juno’s chest and up his neck, past his jaw to nudge cautiously at his bottom lip. Peter recognized the feeling of warm breath against it, and looked up just in time to see Juno turn his head and take the tip of it into his mouth, guiding it with his tongue and closing his lips around it when it slid in deeper. Peter moaned.

“Juno...”

Juno moaned in response, his eye closing as he let the tapered end of the tentacle slip to the back of his throat while he explored its smooth texture with his tongue. Peter shuddered at the feeling, and the way that movement pressed their quickly hardening cocks together drew another moan from his throat.

Peter returned his mouth to Juno’s neck, intent on sucking a mark there, and let himself get lost in the sensations. He found it easier than expected, to let the strangeness of it all slip from his mind. Especially when another tentacle nudged softly at Juno’s mouth until he opened it, letting it join the first and tangling his tongue with them, groaning shamelessly. They stayed like this for a while, though Peter couldn’t even begin to be bothered to keep track of how long, and eventually one of the wandering tentacles once again found its way up the leg of Juno’s boxers. This time, though, he didn’t pull away. Only canted his hips upward as the end of it slid along the crease of his thigh and over some very sensitive parts of his anatomy, then further down, between the cheeks of his ass. Peter pulled his mouth, somewhat reluctantly, away from Juno’s skin, and looked at him questioningly.

“Do...” he panted, “Would you want—” Juno cut him off with a loud moan, tilting his head back so the tentacles in his mouth slipped out of it.

“Yes,” he gasped. “Hell yes.”

Peter nodded, not trusting himself to be able to speak properly. Instead, he took one tentacle in his hand and let it slide through, thinking. They were slightly slick, yes, and the ones still trailing over Juno’s chin and jaw were clearly wetter still, but if they were actually doing this, they would need more than that. Peter brought up one hand, and caressed Juno’s cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

“I’ll be right back, darling,” he said as he pulled away and moved off the bed to dig through his bag. Juno whined at the loss, but didn’t move. He simply watched as Peter fished out the bottle of lube, and after a brief moment of thought, slid off his briefs, letting them fall to the floor. Then he quickly climbed back onto the bed, kneeling once more between Juno’s eagerly spread legs.

“These need to come off,” he said, using his fingers to lightly snap the waistband of Juno’s boxers. While Juno rushed to comply, Peter popped open the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of lube into his hand. He took hold of the nearest tentacle and let it slide through his fist, making sure it was thoroughly coated. After a moment of hesitation, he did the same to two others, slicking them up as well. Better to be safe than sorry, after all. He still wasn’t sure how fine his control of the limbs was, so instead of bringing one of the tentacles down to Juno’s entrance on its own, he guided it there with his hand, pausing when it was poised just at the edge to look Juno in the eye.

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Juno replied breathlessly. “I’m sure. Just,” he thrusted up once more, a small whine escaping him. “Please, just fuck me already. I need you.” And who was Peter to resist such a request?

He let the tip of it tease over Juno’s opening for a moment, and then let it slip inside slowly, his hand holding it steady, just in case. Juno huffed out a breath, his hands fisting in the sheets as it slid deeper, its natural taper providing a gradual, satisfying stretch. Peter tried to hold back his own noises of pleasure, wanting to listen for any sound of discomfort from Juno. But _oh,_ the feeling of that slick warmth around the incredibly sensitive limb, somewhat tight around it but relaxing to let it in deeper... It was quite the feeling. He paused, once it was in a few inches, and slowly, carefully tried to move it in a wave. Juno arched dramatically as he did, gasping at the feeling.

“Good?” he asked, slightly nervous, despite the amazing feeling.

“So good. Fuck, Peter, please do that again.” He did, and the noise that Juno let out was one that he couldn’t wait to hear again. He kept moving the tentacle slowly, growing more confident as he went on. Watching Juno writhe on it, Peter couldn’t help but wonder what exactly it felt like. He glanced at the other two tentacles he had slicked up. There was only a moment’s hesitation before he moved one down behind himself. He moved onto his hands and knees, leaning over Juno, and stilled the one inside his ladylove while he slowly slipped the other into himself. It was an odd sensation, but not at all an unpleasant one. He slid it in slowly, trying not to let himself get too distracted by the way Juno squirmed beneath him, desperate for more stimulation. When it was settled inside, he moved it the same way he had with Juno, and moaned loudly. Juno was right. That _did_ feel amazing. The way it moved so dexterously, so fluidly, he'd never felt anything like it. He started to move the one still inside Juno again in the same way, and found moving them in sync was easier than trying to move them independently. He stopped trying to control the others altogether, and they immediately went back to roaming Juno’s body. One wound around one of his arms, another rubbed teasingly over a nipple, and Juno groaned at the sudden onslaught.

Peter kept this up for a few minutes, but soon he was craving more. He leaned down and captured Juno’s lips in a kiss, nipping at his bottom lip as he pulled away. He moved his hips forward slightly, letting his now painfully hard cock brush against the edge of where his tentacle was still writhing inside Juno.

“May I?” he asked breathlessly against Juno’s lips. Juno nodded frantically.

“Please, god yes.”

Peter started pulling the tentacle out of Juno slowly, and Juno whined.

“Just a moment, love,” he soothed as it pulled out completely. “I don’t want to hurt you.” He slid in slowly, his eyes fluttering closed at the familiar pleasure of Juno surrounding him. He gave a couple thrusts, once he was in all the way, and then pulled out slightly, making room for the tentacle to slip back in alongside him. Juno’s hands released the blankets and moved to Peter’s back, holding him tightly as he let himself adjust to the added stretch. Peter had long since stopped focusing on controlling the movements of the tentacle inside himself, and he tried to avoid losing focus at the way it writhed pleasantly inside him, brushing teasingly against his prostate as it did. He took a steadying breath and tried to maintain focus. He’d always been good at multitasking, after all. He could handle this.

He moved his hips back, pulling out of Juno slowly while he kept the tentacle still inside him. Then, he thrust back in, pulling the tentacle part way out as he did. The way Juno shouted at that was _extremely_ gratifying, as were his continued cries of pleasure as Peter continued to fuck him, the alternating thrusts driving them both wild. The one inside Peter had taken up the same pace as the other, thrusting into him each time he pulled his hips back. Between that, and the feeling of Juno tight around him, and the slide of the slick tentacle against his cock, and the feeling of Juno warm and solid beneath him, and perhaps most of all the way Juno was moaning his name, along with half-coherent pleas and wordless shouts, Peter knew he wasn’t going to last long.

He kept up a steady pace, Juno’s hips shakily snapping up to meet his, and soon enough he tumbled over the edge, overwhelmed, and trembling with the effort of not collapsing entirely on top of Juno. Juno gasped as Peter’s tentacles tightened around him, holding him closer as Peter slowly came back to himself. He soon became aware of the quiet noises Juno was making, and the way his hips were thrusting up slightly against Peter’s.

“Please,” Juno whined desperately. “Please, Peter, so close. I’m so close, I just need a little more. Please—”

Peter cut him off with a languid kiss as he slowly pulled out, leaving the tentacle inside Juno where it was, but letting the one inside himself slip out as well.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart,” he whispered soothingly as he pulled away, rolling to the side, but turning so he was still leaning over Juno. “I would never leave you unsatisfied.” He gently held Juno’s face and pulled him in for another kiss, while he shifted a tentacle that had been tracing over Juno’s stomach down to wrap around his straining cock. Peter smiled into the kiss when Juno groaned into his mouth at the feeling. Between those two tentacles, it took no more than a minute before he had Juno coming as well, his eye watering from the strength of it, his shout muffled by Peter’s lips against his. Peter pulled out of Juno shortly after, savoring Juno’s quiet moan and the way he shuddered, and then promptly collapsed fully onto the bed, too worn out to hold himself up any longer.

They lay there for a long time, after that, breathing each other in and coming down from it all.

“Well,” Peter finally managed. “That was... certainly something.”

“You can say that again,” Juno replied.

“I...” Peter pulled away slightly, looking over both of them, damp and sticky from sweat and cum and lube and... whatever the substance on the tentacles was. “I think a shower might be in order.”

Juno made a noncommittal noise. “A shower sounds nice, but I think I’d rather wait until I’m sure I’ll be able to stand that long.” Peter chuckled and kissed Juno’s temple.

“I suppose that’s fair. In that case,” he pulled himself away, reluctantly, and started to stand, “I’ll be right back. I’d still rather clean up a little before we both fall asleep.”

“Uh-huh,” Juno replied, eye closed and clearly not really paying attention. Peter chuckled again as he headed towards the bathroom. He quickly cleaned himself up before returning to the bed with a damp washcloth and helping Juno clean up a bit as well. Satisfied, he took off his glasses and climbed back into bed, wrapping all twelve of his limbs around Juno and pulling him close. Juno didn’t resist at all; he only hummed contentedly and nuzzled against Peter’s shoulder.

When Peter slept that night, it was calm, and dreamless.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

They were woken up by a notification from Peter’s comms, the loud chime making for a jarring alarm. Juno stretched and groaned, then pulled the blanket over his head.

“Who the hell is that? ‘S too early for stuff.”

Peter rubbed his eyes and reached for his comms, holding it close enough to see properly and staring blearily at the screen. “It’s... oh.”

“Oh?”

“It’s the professor,” Peter explained, suddenly feeling a bit more awake. “My client. The one with the idol.”

Juno quickly pulled the blanket back down and looked over at Peter. “Oh. _Oh._ So that... that really happened, huh?”

“It did, yes.”

“I guess I figured, the soreness was kind of a giveaway, but uh... huh.”

“Indeed.” They sat in awkward silence for a moment. If Peter was being honest with himself, the night before had been... well, it was _weird,_ certainly, but not wholly unpleasant by any means.

“So... what did he say?”

Peter cleared his throat. “Excellent question.” He grabbed his glasses so he could hold the comms a more comfortable distance from his face, and opened the message. “Ah. Well, that makes sense, I suppose.”

“What?”

“He said, “Nothing odd that I’ve noticed. Why do you ask?””

“Oh.”

“What should I tell him?”

Juno shrugged. “I don’t know.”

“Because I could tell him about the...” Peter gestured to his back, where the limbs had been the night before, “but I have no clue what else I would say.”

“Yeah... Hey, wait, where did they go?”

“They... oh, hm. You know, I actually have no idea. Is there anything odd there now?” He turned so Juno could see his back.

“Not that I can... oh... wait...” Suddenly there were warm fingers on Peter’s back, tracing long, swirling patterns across it. “There’s... They look kind of like scars, but they’re really faint. Just barely darker than your skin, and a little raised, and they... it looks like them. They’re the right size and shape and everything. It’s like they just... melted into you.”

“Oh,” was all Peter could manage. He wasn’t quite sure what he thought of that, but he supposed he could dwell on it more later. “Well, that’s certainly good to know.”

“Yeah...” Juno was still tracing the lines, but seemed to suddenly realize what he was doing, and Peter felt him jolt slightly and pull away. Juno cleared his throat. “So, are you gonna tell him?”

Peter bit his lip and turned back slowly, moving to sit against the headboard. “I’m not sure, honestly. I do still have my reservations, as I mentioned last night. And...”

“And?”

Peter swallowed. He wasn’t sure how to say this. Juno had been enthusiastic the night before, but that didn’t mean he would feel the same way now, in the light of day. Honestly, Peter wasn’t entirely sure how he felt about it himself, but he was intrigued enough to want to wait before taking any drastic measures.

“And,” he finally replied, “I’m not... entirely sure what I want to do about them.” Peter looked straight ahead, avoiding eye contact, but he could feel Juno’s eye on him.

“What do you mean?”

Peter stayed quiet, and Juno moved in front of him, pushing for eye contact and studying his expression.

“Peter?” Juno asked slowly. “Do you want to keep the tentacles?”

Peter hesitated, and then let out a small sigh. “Maybe? I’m not sure I do, but I’m also not sure I don’t. But I’m considering it enough that I think I’d like to take some time to think about it before taking any... purposeful steps, one way or another.”

Juno looked at him for a long moment, long enough that Peter started feeling nervous, but soon enough, he nodded.

“Okay.”

Peter blinked.

“Okay?”

“Yeah. They’re attached to you, after all. If they’re not hurting you or anything and you want to wait, that’s fine. They’re not hurting you, are they?”

“No. Not in the slightest.” _Taking last night into account,_ Peter thought to himself, _one might argue they’re doing the opposite._

“Okay. So then wait, if you want.”

“Are you sure you’re alright with this? I know I’m the one they’re attached to, but it’s not like you aren’t involved, at this point.”

Juno broke eye contact at that.

“Yeah, well, maybe I don’t mind. Being “involved,” that is.”

“Oh?”

“Yeah. It’s...” Juno laughed, cracking a grin. “I mean, you were there, Peter. I can’t exactly say I didn’t enjoy myself. I don’t know how it was for you, but as weird as this is? I wouldn’t exactly complain about _that_ happening again.”

Peter grinned back, his tension falling away.

“Oh, believe me, darling, neither would I.”

“Yeah?”

“Yes.”

“Okay. So, what do you want to tell your client?”

Peter hummed thoughtfully, before picking up his comms again. “I think,” he said, typing out a message, “I’ll tell him I was simply curious. It was honestly a striking piece. I doubt anyone would begrudge a little curiosity over it. I’ll keep his number, in case I decide I want to ask him about it later, but for now...” He sent the message and put his comms off to the side, letting one of those sharp smiles he knew Juno liked so much slip onto his face. “For now, I think the situation warrants a bit more personal experimentation.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact: the summary for this fic was genuinely almost "Peter gets tentacles. He and Juno fuck, obviously." Because... obviously.


End file.
